The Light among the Shadows
by xox-Samismiliness-xox
Summary: Based on the Great Clans; LeopardClan, LionClan, TigerClan and CheetahClan. "Only the power of White combined will save the clans from the Shadows. Only White can lead the Clan's to their destiny. Sacrifice is the only way." A white cub is born in each of the four Clans. Everybody knows the cubs are linked. Everybody knows they have a great destiny. But... what is it?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my new story! I hope y'all like it :) This story is based on the old Great Clans. But instead of having just three clans (the original clans were LionClan, TigerClan and LeopardClan) I thought it would be cooler to have four so I added a CheetahClan. The main characters in this are the four albino cats; there is one from each Clan. **

'**She-cat' and 'tom' don't really apply to the big cats so I searched the terms for the different breeds and sexes. They are:**

**Female Lion: Lioness Male Lion: Lion**

**Female Tiger: Tigress Male Tiger: Tiger**

**Female Leopard: Leopardess Male Leopard: Leopard**

**Female Cheetah: Cheetess Male Cheetah: Cheetah**

**Those are all the official names except for 'cheetess'. Cheetess is used and is a common name for the female cheetah, but is **_**not **_**officially correct.**

**Anyway, I hope all of you awesome peoples enjoy! Sorry if my descriptions are repetitive, it's a little hard to describe everyone when they all look the same! ;)**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

Lilycub: Sam doesn't own Warriors.

Snowcub: But she does own us!

Whitecub: She doesn't own me!

Cloudcub: Yes she does you idiot, she _made _you.

Whitecub: No she didn't Goldenstar and Sunshine did! They said that when you fall deep in lo-

Lilycub: Shut-

Snowcub: -Up!

Whitecub: But it's _true!_

Cloudcub: As we were _saying_ before Whitecub interrupted,

Lilycub: Sam doesn't own warriors but she does own us!

Whitecub: Nobo-

Snowcub: Shut up Whitecub!

* * *

_**Territory and Camp:**_

_LionClan:_

_Camp_: LionClan live in a cave. The cave's entrance is hidden behind layers of ivy. When you first walk in, you are in a big clearing. This is the main area where the fresh-kill is and where the leader calls meetings. The cave then branches off into a few different sections. These sections are used for; the Leaders den, the Medicine den, the Warriors den, the Nursery and the Apprentice den.  
_Territory_: LionClan is mainly desert but has a small area of woodland on their shared border with TigerClan.

_LeopardClan: _

_Camp_: LeopardClan's camp is a clearing in the forest. Most leopards sleep out in the clearing.  
The Queens and cubs are based underneath a fallen tree which shelters them from any weather.  
The medicine supplies are kept in a hollow tree trunk.  
The Leader is sheltered underneath an overhanging rock.  
Elders of the Clan can sleep under a large bush which protects them from any weather.  
If any leopards don't like sleeping in the clearing there are a number of other large bushes which they can lay under.  
_Territory_: LeopardClan has a range of different land types throughout their territory. They have grasslands, woodlands and forest.

_TigerClan:_

_Camp:_ The TigerClan camp is made up of fallen trees. The Apprentices, Warriors and Elders each have a designated hollowed out tree trunk they can sleep in.  
The Leader shares a large tree trunk with the Medicine cat.  
The Nursery is based inside a hollow in a wall of rock.  
_Territory: _TigerClan's territory is mainly forest though they have a small area of grassland and woodland.

_CheetahClan:_

_Camp: _CheetahClan's camp is based next to a large wall of rock. The rock is hollowed out in various sections. These sections are used for the Warriors, Apprentices, Elders and the Nursery to reside in. The leader has an area above all the rest of the cheetah's dens that they can climb up to. The leader shares their den with the Medicine cat. The Medicine cat has a small hollow for their supplies.  
_Territory: _CheetahClan is mostly desert with a think stretch of woodland along the LeopardClan border.

_Gathering Tunnels:_

_Area: _The Gathering tunnels are based in the middle of all the clan's territories. The tunnels link up to each territory, an entrance to them in each. The tunnel is basically one big clearing with four tunnels attached that lead to each Clan's territory.

_Mooncrystal:_

The Mooncrystal is at the very bottom of LionClan territory. It is a lot like the Moonstone from the original Warriors books, except it is made of crystal. The cats place their nose on it and will immediately be pulled into sleep. The Mooncrystal is located in a small cave.

* * *

_**LIONCLAN**_

**LEADER** GOLDENSTAR- A golden, long-maned tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY**SKYCLOUD- Blue-eyed she-cat with a creamy-brown pelt

**MEDICINE CAT**SHRUBTAIL- Dark tom with a black mane and blue eyes_  
_ APPRENTICE, HYENAGROWL

**WARRIORS** (lions, lioness without cubs)

LONGFUR- Dusty, long-furred, brown lion  
APPRENTICE, BRIARPAW

SANDCLAW- Sandy lioness with amber eyes

ASHWHISKER- Dark lioness with a greying muzzle

BRAMBLEPELT- Small brown lion  
APPRENTICE, SQUIRRELPAW

DEERLEAP- Light lioness with blue eyes  
APPRENTICE, CRANEPAW

TWISTEDFOOT- Dark lion with a twisted right foreleg

MONKEYTAIL- Brown, amber-eyed lion

GINGERHEART- Ginger lioness  
APPRENTICE, FLAMEPAW

WEEDCLAW- Thin, brown lion

BIRDFLIGHT- Creamy lioness with green eyes  
APPRENTICE, PEBBLEPAW

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

BRIARPAW- Little creamy lioness

SQUIRRELPAW- Dark, blue-eyed lioness

CRANEPAW- Blind lion with a dark, ashy coat

FLAMEPAW- Reddish-brown lion

PEBBLEPAW- Brown lioness with blue-grey eyes

HYENAGROWL- Dark brown lion with amber eyes

**QUEENS** (Lioness expecting or nursing cubs)

SUNSHINE- Pretty, light lioness with green eyes  
Mother of WHITECUB, KINKCUB, FAWNCUB

LITTLETAIL_- _Dark lioness with amber eyes.

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

SNEEZEFUR- Dark, short-sighted lion

...

_**LEOPARDCLAN**_

**LEADER** PATCHSTAR_- _A small leopard with closely spaced patches  
APPRENTICE, SNAKEPAW

**DEPUTY** TANGLEWEED- Long-furred leopardess with blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT** SPECKLEDCLOUD- A creamy leopardess with a whitish tinge

**WARRIORS** GROWLSTORM- dark leopard with amber eyes  
APPRENTICE, DARKPAW

FERNSPOTS- Green-eyed leopardess with a light pelt  
APPRENTICE, WETPAW

MISTSHINE- Tall leopardess with blue eyes

EMBERGLOW- Light coloured leopard with reddish patches  
APPRENTICE, ROCKPAW

DUSTSTORM- Old leopard with a greying muzzle

BERRYTOOTH- Big leopard with green-eyes  
APPRENTICE, YELLOWPAW

SQUIRRELJUMP- Long-legged leopard with small patches and amber eyes

RAINCLOUD- Blue-eyed leopardess with large patches

LONGWHISKER- Tall leopard with long whiskers

**APPRENTICES** DARKPAW- Small leopard with dark patches

WETPAW- Short-furred leopardess with blue-eyes

ROCKPAW- Grey-eyed leopard with a lighter pelt

YELLOWPAW- Little leopardess with a yellowish pelt

**QUEENS** SPOTTEDFERN- Tall leopardess with closely spaced patches

MOONTAIL- Light leopardess with blue eyes

Mother of SNOWCUB, THORNCUB

**ELDERS** RHINOTAIL- Greying leopard with green eyes

_**TIGERCLAN**_

**LEADER** STRIPESTAR- Large tiger with glaring amber eyes

**DEPUTY** FAWNTAIL- Pretty, but bossy tigress

**MEDICINE CAT** WOODPELT- A long-furred tiger with green eyes

**WARRIORS** GOATHOOF- Shy tiger and very light on his feet

FLUFFNOSE- Beautiful furry tigress  
APPRENTICE, SMALLPAW

LIGHTFUR- Proud tiger with a hint of white in his stripes

THISTLEGRASS- Handsome tiger that always has his fur tangled  
APPRENTICE, WAVEPAW

SMOKESHINE- Lithe tigress with startling grey eyes

**APPRENTICES** WAVEPAW- Blue-eyed tiger with a long tail

SMALLPAW- Little tigress with amber eyes, daughter of Stripestar

**QUEENS** TUFTFUR- Protective tigress with blue eyes  
Mother of, LEMONCUB, ANTCUB

BLOSSOMNOSE- Green-eyed tigress with a white tail  
Mother of, LILYCUB, PETALCUB, LILACCUB

**ELDERS **PINEFALL- Blind tiger with a greying muzzle

SHADEBREEZE- Once pretty tigress with an attitude

...

_**CHEETAHCLAN**_

**LEADER** CLOVERSTAR- Pretty, but proud cheetess with black eyes

**DEPUTY** MOSSLEAF- Quick cheetess with intelligent green eyes

APPRENTICE, SPARKPAW

**MEDICINE CAT** SPOTTEDPELT- Moody cheetah with closely spaced spots  
APPRENTICE, DAWNPAW

**WARRIORS** FROGLEG- Long-legged cheetah with blue eyes

STORMCLOUD- Handsome cheetah with amber eyes  
APPRENTICE, YELLOWPAW

HARETAIL- Young cheetah, he is good at hunting

PETALSKY- Shy but quick-witted cheetess

BEESTING- Yellowish cheetah with amber eyes  
APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW

LILACFALL- Beautiful cheetess with black eyes and a hint of purple inside them

BARKLEAF- Brave cheetah with green eyes  
APPRENTICE, FISHPAW

**QUEENS** NIGHTBLOSSOM- Protective blue-eyed cheetess.  
Mother of, CLOUDCUB, SKYCUB, SUNCUB

LEAFDEW- Green-eyed pretty cheetess  
Mother of SPOTTEDCUB, STONECUB

**ELDERS** LITTLEEAR- Old cheetah with a missing ear

DAPPLEDTAIL- Wise cheetess with amber eyes


	2. Chapter 1 The Gathering

**Heres chapter 1! Kinkcub is a bit mischievous, hey? Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Can we _please _go outside?" Whitecub begged.

"We'll be good!" squeaked Kinkcub.

"_Please, please, please, please?" _Fawncub mewed, her eyes shining.

"Okay," Sunshine purred, "But stay in the cave and get one of the apprentices to show you around."

_Translation, you're too little to do stuff yourself,_ Whitecub thought inwardly.

"We don't need a mangy apprentice to show us around, I can look _myself." _Kinkcub pushed out his chest proudly.

"You're going to be a '_mangy apprentice' _yourself soon!" Sunshine reminded him, pride lightening her eyes.

"Yeah, and then I'll be a warrior. I'm going to be the best fighter _ever!_" Kinkcub boasted.

"And I'm going to be the best hunter!" Fawncub's eyes lighted on a nearby moss-ball, "You have to crouch like this," she crouched down until her belly-fur touched the cave-floor, her haunches moved from side to side, "And then you need to _pounce!"_

Fawncub landed directly on the moss-ball. Whitecub wondered what _he _was going to be good at.

"What will I be good at?" he asked quietly.

"You'll do great things when you're older," Sunshine meowed quietly, but sincerely, "I don't know exactly what, but StarClan know everyone's future, and you are going to have a good one."

Whitecub nodded. Everyone always said stuff like that, he had no idea why. Just because he was white… _different_, didn't mean he was anything special.

"Come on Whitecub!" Fawncub called, "Let's go find Briarpaw!"

Whitecub quickly got to his feet; he had never been out of the nursery before.

"Wait up!" he called.

Kinkcub and Fawncub stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"So how do we know where the apprentice cave is?" he panted when he got close enough.

"We follow Briarpaw's scent!" Fawncub meowed.

"Good idea." Whitecub wished _he _had thought of that.

The three cats sniffed the air.

"I think she's that way." Kincub mewed, indicating with his nose towards the cave furthest to their left.

Whitecub and Fawncub nodded, all four cubs padded over to the cave.

As they walked in a voice sounded behind them, "Hey! What are you going in there for?"

Whitecub whirled around, Sandclaw was standing behind them.

"We're trying to find Briarpaw." Whitecub meowed.

"Well, I doubt that she's in the leaders den!" Sandclaw purred, her whiskers twitching in amusement.

"Oh." Kinkcub's ears drooped, he felt a bit embarrassed.

"Try the next cave to your right." The lionesses eyes shone in with hidden laughter.

"Okay!" Fawncub said enthusiastically.

Fawncub led the way to the next cave.

"Briarpaw!" called Kinkcub when they bounded inside, "Can you show us around the cave?"

Briarpaw looked up, she was busy sharing tongues with Flamepaw.

"Hey Flamepaw!" Whitecub meowed shyly.

"Hello Whitecub." Flamepaw purred.

"I'll show all of you around as soon as I get this tic out of Flamepaw's scruff!" she searched around Flamepaw's fur with her paws.

"Right there!" Flamepaw exclaimed.

Briarpaw caught the tic between her teeth, crushing it with a satisfying _click!_

"Okay, come on, we can go now." Meowed Briarpaw.

"Where do we go first?" Asked Whitecub excitedly.

"I'll show you the elder's den; it's closest."

"Maybe they'll tell us a story!" meowed Fawncub.

"I hope not!" Briarpaw muttered.

"Why not?" asked Kinkcub, confused.

"Because," Briarpaw purred, "When elders start talking, they don't like to stop. We'll be stuck in there for the rest of the day!"

"Oh well, I like stories. Let's go!" Whitecub meowed, unperturbed.

Briarpaw rolled her eyes, but purred good-naturedly.

When they reached the elders den they were greeted by an enthusiastic Sneezefur.

" 'Ello young ones! Come to hear a story?"

"Maybe another time," Briarpaw said hastily, "I'm just showing the cubs around the cave."

"Well okay then, but I'll be expecting you cubs to come back here soon!" Sneezefur purred.

"We will be!" meowed Whitecub, glancing around the den. It was quite big for only one lion. Maybe the reason why elders were so talkative was because they were lonely, "I want to hear about the Great Clan battle!"

"I know that story back-to-front!"Sneezefur meowed. He blinked trying to get a better look at the cubs, "Hey, you're our special white lion, aren't ya?"

"Yeah I guess." Whitecub muttered, suddenly eager to leave.

"We better go; the cubs want a look at the warriors den." Briarpaw meowed quickly, seeing Whitecub's discomfort.

"Bye." Sneezefur meowed, scratching his ear.

"See ya!" the cubs chorused.

The four cats padded out of the elders den.

"I'll show you the warriors den next; you've already seen the apprentice den!" Briarpaw meowed. The cubs had already sneaked out numerous times to the apprentice den.

Whitecub purred, "Okay!"

Briarpaw led the way; she stopped outside the warriors den. "We can't go in, but you can look inside."

Whitecub peered in. Inside the cave was a lot of nests made out of leaves and feathers piled on top of piles of sand.

"Briarpaw! Come on, we're going to the Gathering!" Flamepaw bounded towards them.

Briarpaw's eyes lit up, "The Gathering?"

"Yeah, all the new apprentices are going."

Briarpaw turned back to Whitecub, Kinkcub and Fawncub, "Sorry cubs, I'll have to show you the rest of the cave another time."

"Okay." Whitecub mewed, disappointed.

"Awww…" whined Kinkcub and Fawncub.

Briarpaw padded off, excitement adding a spring to her step.

Once she had walked away Kinkcub turned to face his denmates, "We should go too!"

"We can't!" Fanwcub meowed, confusion in her eyes.

"It's not allowed, we're only cubs. We have to wait until we're apprentices." Whitecub agreed.

"We _sneak _out!" Kinkcub rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we just wait until we're apprentices?" asked Whitecub.

"Why should we wait?" asked Kinkcub logically.

Fawncub and Whitecub shrugged.

"Exactly!" Kinkcub meowed smugly.

The three cubs looked at each other.

"If we followed them we wouldn't get lost." Fawncub rationalised.

"You're not _actually _considering doing it are you?" Whitecub asked incredulously.

"Why shouldn't we?" Kinkcub asked, "You're such a wimp Whitecub!"

Whitecub sighed, "Being _smart _and obeying the rules doesn't make me a wimp."

Fawncub snorted, "Well, _I'm _going! I'm _mature _enough."

Whitecub considered his options. If he went, he could get in trouble, but it _would _be fun. If he didn't go Fawncub and Kinkcub would probably get lost in the caves by themselves and Whitecub would have to explain to Sunshine where they were. As much as his siblings were annoying, he didn't want to get them in trouble.

"I'm coming too." Whitecub meowed firmly, "You two will get lost without someone who actually has a _brain _coming with!"

"Hey!" Fawncub protested, "I have a brain!"

"The size of a dung beetle!" Whitecub joked.

Fawncub swiped at him, her claws sheathed, "Hey, I could beat you up in a second if I felt like it. At least I have the brains to do that!" she purred.

"Guys!" Kinkcub interrupted, "If we want to go, we'll have to go now. Everyone's about to leave."

Whitecub sighed as they started padding towards the centre of the cave.

"We'll have to stick to the edges, stay in the shadows, otherwise they'll see us," Fawncub hissed quietly.

"Let's just hope that Whitecub won't be seen. With that pelt of his he might even be seen in the shadows." Kinkcub meowed, not trying to be mean.

Whitecub felt ashamed, though he knew he couldn't help what he looked like.

The Gathering troupe was about to leave.

" Don't say _anything _about Whitecub." Goldenstar mewed quietly.

Whitecub started with surprise, he wondered why they couldn't talk about him. He wondered why they _would _have talked about him.

"Come on, their going now." Kinkcub mewed, "We'll probably find out why they were talking about you at the Gathering."

Whitecub and Fawncub nodded. The cubs followed the lion's out of the cave.

"Wow.." Whitecub breathed as they exited the cave for the first time. He had never seen the sky before. It was beautiful, covered in little white pin-pricks.

_One day I'll be up there… _Whitecub thought.

"The sky's amazing," Fawncub meowed, her eyes shining with wonder.

"We can look at it on the way back." Kinkcub meowed brusquely, "We're going to lose them –" he indicated with his tail towards the Gathering troupe's fast retreating backs, " – If we don't get a move on."

"Okay, let's go." Whitecub meowed, feeling the first start of excitement rush through him.

Fawncub nodded.

Whitecub padded behind Kinkcub, who seemed to think he was the leader of this 'mission'.

Whitecub was amazed at all the… the… _stuff _that was out of the caves. It was the first time he had ever felt sand under his claws, instead of hard rock. It was the first time he had felt wind flattening the fur on his back. It was the first time he had ever seen the moon.

A tumbleweed bounced past Fawncub, making her jump.

Whitecub could see the Gathering cats in front of them but they were gradually getting further away from the cubs.

"We have to go faster." He meowed.

Fawncub and Kinkcub nodded.

After a few more minutes, the cats in front of them appeared to disappear.

"Where'd they go?" asked Kinkcub, confused.

"I think I know." Whitecub lead the way to where the cats had 'disappeared'.

The cubs padded forward. The stopped. Right in front of a massive hole in the ground.

"It's the cave!" Fawncub squeaked in excitement.

Kinkcub purred, "Let's go!"

"Is it safe?" asked Whitecub.

"Yes, obviously, all the other cats went here." Kinkcub rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a wimp." Fawncub meowed and jumped inside.

Kinkcub and Whitecub heard her land.

"Are you okay?" called Whitecub.

"I'm fine." She meowed, "Hurry up and come down here, it's so cool!

Whitecub glanced at Kinkcub. He was staring uncertainly down the hole.

"Come on, we'll jump together." Whitecub meowed.

For once Kinkcub didn't look for a fight; he just nodded.

"Ready? One, two, THREE!" the two cubs jumped in.

Whitecub landed with a _thump!_

He blinked, his eyes trying to adjust to the sudden lack of light.

"Isn't it cool in here?" asked Fawncub. Whitecub could see her eyes glowing, like stars in a dark night.

Whitecub blinked again and glanced around the cave.

It was, as Fawncub had said, very cool. There were small holes all along the roof of the cave that were letting in small pinpricks of moonlight. The moonlight made the cave walls appear to have a bluish tint. Lichen and moss was growing everywhere as well.

"We better go." Kinkcub meowed, "Look, we can only just see them now." He indicated towards the group of cats ahead of them.

"Wanna run?" asked Whitecub, a purr arising in his throat.

"Yeah!" Fawncub purred.

They set off running. After what felt like moons, the cubs turned a corner. Now in front of them were more cats than Whitecub had _ever _seen. And they all looked so different!

Luckily for the cubs, all the cats were facing the other way, their backs towards them.

"Wow…" Fawncub breathed beside him.

"Shh!" he whispered, "They'll hear us."

"Shut up. Look it's Patchstar." Kinkcub's mewed, so quietly Fawncub and Whitecub could barely hear him.

Whitecub followed his gaze. A small spotted leopard was standing on top of a tall rock. Even though the leopard was small, he gave off a sense of power.

"….white! We named her Snowcub." The cubs heard the end of Patchstar's sentence.

"What are they talking about?" asked Fawncub, as the cats at the gathering erupted into quiet murmurs.

"I don't know, be quiet, or we won't find out." Whitecub meowed. Was it possible that there was _another _cub that was white?

"Silence!" Patchstar yowled, after a minute of discord.

Everybody went quiet again.

"Prey is running well for LeopardClan. That is all." He nodded his head towards a striped cat.

"TigerClan has also been blessed with new cubs. Tuftfur now has two more cubs; Lemoncub and Antcub. And, also, so has Blossomnose. Blossomnose had three cubs; Petalcub, Lilaccub and…" he paused, "Lilycub. She, like Snowcub, is white." He continued, but wonder was now in his eyes, "Prey is also running well for TigerClan. Fluffnose was bitten by a snake, but thanks to Woodpelt's medicine skills, has recovered fully. Cloverstar?"

"It seems to be the season for cubs." Cloverstar began, "Nightblossom has had her cubs. She has had two cheetah's and one cheetess. They are known as Suncub, Skycub and Cloudcub. Cloudcub is also white."

The cats at the Gathering were shocked into silence. Three _white _cats? All at the same time?

"There's three other cubs just like me." Whitecub breathed.

"Everybody's right." Whispered Fawncub, "You do have a great destiny. And, I bet it's linked with Snowcub's, Lilycub's and Cloudcub's."

"StarClan have chosen you Whitecub." Kinkcub hissed, "Why couldn't _I _be chosen, I'd have been a better fighter." He whined.

"I-I… I don't know." Whitecub admitted.

"Shh. Goldenstar's starting." Fawncub mewed.

"Shouldn't we go back?" asked Whitecub, but the cubs didn't hear him.

"Obviously StarClan are at work here." Goldenstar meowed. "LionClan also has a white cub. And, hence his looks, his name is Whitecub. His mother is Sunshine, who also had two other cubs; Kinkcub and Fawncub."

Kinkcub puffed out his chest, even though he knew nobody could see him.

"LionClan has had a few issues with a pack of hyena's. But thanks to Sandclaw, Ashwhisker and Bramblepelt, they have been scared off. Prey is running well and Hyenapaw has become Hyenagrowl."

"HYENAGROWL, HYENAGROWL, HYENAGROWL!" Everyone cheered.

"That's all." He finished, "LionClan, meet by our cave."

"Oh Gazellebrain!" Fawncub cursed, "They're meeting over here, _run!" _

Whitecub let out a hiss and turned around – and ran straight into Skycloud.

Skycloud glanced down at the cubs, "What are you doing here?"

"W-we wanted to see the Gathering." Kinkcub stuttered.

"You can only come to Gatherings once you've been apprenticed." Her ears twitched back.

"Were sorry," Fawncub hung her head, "We just couldn't wait _that _long!"

"All the other apprentices managed."

The fierce warrior reached out one large paw and cuffed the cub's heads. Whitecub swayed under the blow.

"Your mother will probably be worried sick, and as for your father, I don't even want to know how mad he's going to be." Skycloud chided, "Now come on, you'll have to walk back with us."

Ashwhisker padded over to them, "Hey, what are you cubs doing here?"

"They snuck here behind us." Skycloud answered.

"Wow, I was troublesome as a cub but I never snuck out to a _Gathering._" Whitecub thought he could see the faintest trace of admiration in Ashwhisker's eyes.

At that moment Goldenstar arrived.

"What are you cubs doing here?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We wanted to see the Gathering." Whitecub meowed, "Is there really other cats like me?"

"Yes." Goldenstar meowed curtly, "Now get in the cave quickly before the other Clan's see that LionClan's _leader's _cubs are here where they aren't supposed to be."

Whitecub, Fawncub and Kinkcub quickly ran into the cave.

Goldenstar followed. The rest of LionClan was still in the main cave area, out of sight.

"_Why _couldn't you have just waited to be apprenticed before coming to a Gathering?" he demanded, his tail lashing.

Whitecub lowered his head; _I knew I shouldn't have come._

"Nevermind, this just proves that you cubs take after me." A hint of a purr rumbled in his throat, "Impatient, overly curious and I guess you are kind of brave to come here." He admitted.

Whitecub couldn't believe it, his father was _praising _them.

"Don't think you've got away without being told off." Goldenstar warned, "You've still got your mother to deal with!"

Whitecub purred and rubbed against his father.

"I better go get our clan ready to go back." Goldenstar meowed.

"Okay!" Fawncub meowed.

"Sure." Mewed Kinkcub.

Whitecub nodded and they followed Goldenstar back to the cave entrance.

"LionClan!" Goldenstar roared.

All the chattering lions snapped to attention.

"Come on, we're going back." He meowed.

The lions traipsed through the long cave, eventually arriving out of it and into their dusty desert.

Whitecub's feet were aching; he now knew why cubs didn't make the journey to the gathering.

The three cubs sighed as they reached the entrance to the nursery. Their mother's anger could scare off a pack of rhinos!

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review and tell me if I should keep on writing this or just stop now! ;)**


End file.
